donottrustthetesseractfandomcom-20200214-history
Newspaper Articles
We have uncovered several newspaper articles related to events which took place in April - May 2018 Britain devastated in commonwealth terror attack 'April 5th 2018'http://donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/needtoknow/ Thousands, including our Queen and members of the Royal Family, are feared dead, dollowing an unprovoked biological terrorist attack at the Commonwealth Games Opening ceremony in Dristrict 6 last night. The area has been declared a quarantine zone, after an unidentified toxin was released into the Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park Stadium, in what has to be the most prolific and ambitious terrorist attach to ever occur on British soil. The source of the attack is currently unknown, but authorities are said to be following up leads relating to the Resistance , with possible links to the New Chinese Empire . The ceremony was already tinged with sadness, following the tragic relocation of the 2018 Games to Britain in the wake of last year's devastating tsunami on the Australian Gold Coast. Following a tribute to those who lost their lives in Australia, the Queen had just introduced the final act of the Red Arrow's end of ceremony display, when within minutes, people had started to fall violently ill. Jane Roberts, a viewer watching from home, described the horro as like a 'bushfire' spreading through the crowd. 'Everyone just started retching and keeling over at the same time. It was absolutely horrific to watch. And to think of our Queen and all those athletes amoung them. Who would do something so evil?' That's certainly the question on the Chairman's lips, as he prepares to address the nation this morning. Whilst it is impossible to say for sure, the reason behind this attack, the authorities cannot rule out an assassination attempt. As a safety measure the remaining members of the Royal Family have been moved to a secret location. It is impossible to speculate at the moment the exact death toll of this attack, but the arena had a 60,000 capacity. Arrests made in commonwealth terror plot 'April 10th 2018'http://donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/commonwealth/ A series of arrests were made last noght followin a breakthrough in the investigation into exactly how the toxin that killed thousands of Commonwealth spectators last week, was dispersed into the air surrounding District 6. It seems that the closing act of the Opening Ceremony, a spectalular display by the world-renowned Red Arrows, was in fact what the terrorist used to carry out their attack. Close inspection of the planes seem to show a string residue of an unknown substance in the exhausts of each plane. A representative for the Ministry of Protective Services, Lucas ..arant, was able to elaborate further. He says of the find: 'After persuing several likely options for how one might disperse a toxin of this nature, and of this scale, it became clear to use that there was only 1 possibility that would render no suspicion. To hide it in the dye that the Red Arrows use to colour their smoke trails. After extensive testing of the exhausts, we can confirm that large quantities of the substance have been found. We are running further tests to see if we can identify the chemical compound' The arrests in question are known to have been made late last night and the suspects are thought to be several key members of the Resistance. ...have been made since the attack, that claim responsibility, and the Resistance have publically denied having any involvement, but they are currently suspect number 1 in the eyes of the MPS. Further tests will be done of the exhausts to see if they can... further evidence, that might lead them to the perpetrators of this attack. Whilst the likelihood of n assassination of the Queen is still string the scale of this event suggests that there may have been other factors involved. The Resistance are... Outcry over lack of death penalty for resistance regicide 'April 19th 2018'http://donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/redarrows/ The angry British public launched an online petition last night, to campaign for the death penalty to be administered to those responsible for the April 4th Commonwealth attack, that killed our beloved Queen amongst many other innocent people. Arrests of key members of the Resistance were made over a week ago, and charges were brought against them just a few days ago. So far, 10 members have been charged, but the Ministry for protected Services stares that there are many more arrests still to be made. The Resistance continue to deny any involvement. Trial dates are currently being set, but a spokesman for the MPS insists that the death penalty is not an option. 'Whilst we understand that it is traditionallt the law to execute those who have committed regicide, we feel that a better punishment for those responsible wiuld be to serve their country a greater purpose by spending the remainder of their lives in debted labour at Manx prison. The decision has not rested well with the British people, who have since ... up an online petition for those in favour of the death penalty, in it's first hour alone the petition had several thousand signitures and by this morning, they were nearing the one million mark. MPS however, have stated that this will not sway their decision, and that they will continue to make arrangements for Manx prison to take them, should they been found guilty. Murmurs of protests have been heard on social media networks, but with the curfews and district boundaries set out across the country, it is unlikely to come to that. One thing that can be said for certain is that this is a country that will not rest until it has seen justice for the brutal murder of the Queen and thousands of her people. Royal family wiped out in series of submarine attacks 'May 2nd 2018'http://donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/manxprison/ The nation is in mourning today, following the horrific and brutal murder of the remaining member of the Royal Family. They whole family had been in hiding following advice from the Ministry for Protective Services, after our Queen was killed in the Commonwealth attack barely a month ago. They were on their way to being relocated to a safe zone across the Atlantic ocean. For their safety, a separate submarine was employed for each person, in what was understandably one of the most covert operations ever conducted by the MPS. Early reports suggest that contact was lost with the submarines after violent coughing and vomiting was heard over the radios. MPS are treating it as a follow up attack to the one of District 6 and confirmation that it was indeed an assassination of Queen Elizabeth, in a deliberate aim to rob the country of it's most beloved family. Early reposts suggest that it was the Resistance who were responsible for this vicious and horrific event, and given the outcry that was received during their last spate of arrests, it is fair to assume that the public will be baying for blood. An MPS official had this to say on the subject: 'Whilst nothing is confirmed yet, we do strongly believe that the Resistance are the mastermind behind this attach, but for now we are focusing our efforts on finding the submarines and bringing back our Royal family to give them the burial they deserve'. The submarines are still thought to be travelling at speed on auto-pilot, and are not expected to run out of fuel anytime soon. The MPS are hopeful that they can return the Royal Family to British soil, so that we can not only mourn them properly, but also determine the cause of their deaths. The Chairman was unavailable for comment this morning as... Graffitied version There is also a graffitied version of this articlehttp://donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/images/news/4-1.png with the words 'Don't believe their lies' in red across it and words circled to reveal the phrase 'Tesseract killed our Royal Family' References Category:Browse